Ryld Argith
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Lolth | languages = Drow, Drow Sign ; Common | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1373 | deathnotes = (killed by Jeggred Baenre) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = | rules = 3rd | source = | page = }} Ryld Argith was a drow master of Melee-Magthere in Menzoberranzan. Description Ryld was unusual for a drow due to his large and burly build. He stood about five and a half feet (168cm) tall. Quite unlike a typical male drow's sense of vanity, Ryld had a warrior's pragmatism and kept his hair close-cropped to prevent foes from grabbing it during combat. Personality Although Ryld worshiped Lolth, Ryld was not particularly religious. He was not overly fond of the spider motifs dedicated to Lolth that were so prevalent in Menzoberranzan. He was a sava master. He apparently had a liking for duergar brandy, which he snuck out of Gracklstugh and carried with him on his journeys. History Background Ryld was a commoner who grew up in the poor district of Braeryn in Menzoberranzan. When Ryld was six years old, he was involved in one of the nobles' notorious Hunts through Braeryn that ended in a massacre of fire. He was badly burned and buried under dead bodies. He attended Melee-Magthere and became lesser master there, the highest rank he could achieve with his non-noble status. However, he later grew bored with his position. Ryld learned concentration at a young age. At Melee-Magthere students had to maintain concentration naked while masters dropped poisonous centipedes on them. If students gasped or cried out when bitten, they were punished. On the first breach, they were rapped on the head. On the second breach, they were rapped harder. On the third breach, they were expelled. In Ryld's class, only he and five others passed. During his years at the academy, Ryld befriended Pharaun Mizzrym, a mage from Sorcere of noble birth. They had as close a relationship as any drow could have. During Pharaun's and Ryld's third year at the academy (whether as students of teachers is unclear), they hunted down a Cloaker Lord and 67 other chasm rays in its raiding party. Ryld once encountered a ghost of a man whose throat had been slit and was dripping blood. War of the Spider Queen When Pharaun was assigned to track down a number of missing drow males in 1372 DR, Ryld agreed to assist him. Unfortunately, their friendship did not prevent Pharaun from leaving him to fend off and presumably die from pursuers while in a hideout that belonged to renegade drow and driders led by the alhoon Syrzan. Although he survived the encounter, it set a deep rift between them. Ryld was then chosen as a member of a drow party led by Quenthel Baenre sent to investigate the Silence of Lolth. During the cataclysmic fall of Ched Nasad, the party met Halisstra Melarn and Danifae Yauntyrr, priestesses of Lolth. Halisstra, doomed survivor of a fallen house, had no choice but to follow the Menzoberranyr to find out the fate of their silent goddess. She fled with them through a portal to the surface land of Anauroch. After a grueling fight against lamias, Halisstra revealed her secret knowledge of drow bardic music, or baeq'ueshel, to pull Ryld from the brink of death. After visiting the Abyss and losing hope in ending the Silence of Lolth, Ryld and Halisstra eventually left to try and find a different life devoid of drow corruption. On the surface, they were attacked by a troll and rescued by Eilistraeeans. In order to save Ryld, Halisstra claimed to want to convert to the worship of Eilistraee, but the claim quickly became her true desire and she joined the dancing priestesses. This left Ryld feeling isolated and doubting his decision to follow Halisstra to the surface. In his view, there were three reasons for Ryld to return to Menzoberranzan: 1) he was an outcast from the Eilistraeeans for killing a giant sloth, 2) he was not a worshiper of Eilistraee, and 3) he was male. There was only one reason to stay: Halisstra. At one point, Halisstra was off with the priestesses and Ryld encountered a young werewolf boy named Yarno. Yarno inadvertently bit Ryld but then took the drow to his grandfather, who gave him belladonna to ward off the lycanthropy infection. Yarno found him again and nursed him back to help. Ryld claimed that Yarno reminded him of himself. Halisstra was given the task to retrieve the Crescent Blade in order to kill Lolth. She intended to retrieve the blade alone, but Ryld secretly followed her to the Cold Field. There they encountered a purple worm, which poisoned Ryld and swallowed Halisstra. Halisstra was able to escape, using the Crescent Blade she found within the worm to cut herself free, and carried Ryld to the edge of the moor, where the priestesses Uluyara and Feliane found them and healed them. When Danifae contacted Halisstra and Ryld, Halisstra went to meet her and the draegloth Jeggred Baenre, despite Ryld's warnings not to trust her. Danifae ordered Jeggred to kill Ryld in a battle that slaughtered an entire house full of loggers in the Flooded Forest. Ryld was able to cut off one of Jeggred's hand, but the draegloth used an enchanted axe to break Ryld's sword and slay him. The draegloth then ate Ryld's heart. In the Astral Plane, searching for Lolth, Halisstra encountered Ryld's spirit as she came upon a procession of souls moving to the new Demonweb Pits. He told her that he loved her but he nevertheless chose to go to the afterlife with Lolth. Equipment Rather than wearing chain mail under the traditional piwafwi, as most drow did, Ryld wore black duergar plate mail and vambraces. Ryld had a magical hole/cloth of holding made of phase spider silk. He wielded a magical greatsword was known as Splitter. Splitter was capable of penetrating nearly any material and it dispelled magic with a successful hit. Ryld liked to attend to his sword, having convinced himself that the sword (though not sentient) appreciated it. Moments before Ryld's death, Jeggred sundered the blade with a magical axe taken from a soldier killed in the midst of the struggle. He also employed a wickedly sharp, enchanted short sword for close encounters. He also carried a crossbow, but rarely used it. Ryld had two magical rings. When he left Quenthel's expedition, he gave the lesser one to Danifae to "prove" he was returning. The greater ring had a dragon on it and marked him as a master of Melee-Magthere. It also made his skin as tough as a dragon's. Ryld carried an emblem of Melee-Magthere, which allowed him to levitate like a noble drow. Relationships Halisstra Melarn During their travels, Ryld grew close to Halisstra Melarn of Ched Nasad, developing a relationship and even coming to love her, in a sense. They were lovers, but Ryld was still a bit wary of their relationship, unhappy with his treatment at the hands of the Eilistraeeans and wary of future betrayal, such as had happened with his close friend Pharaun Mizzrym. At one point, Ryld wondered if Halisstra had cast a spell on him and even tried to dispel it with his sword. He died loving her, but nevertheless chose to go to the Demonweb Pits for an afterlife with Lolth. Appearances Novels ;War of the Spider Queen # Dissolution # Insurrection # Condemnation # Extinction # Annihilation References Category:Drow Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Males Category:Masters of Melee-Magthere Category:Rogues Category:Fighters Category:Inhabitants of Melee-Magthere Category:Worshipers of Lolth